


SamBucky drabble 1

by Dylkntz



Series: MCU drabbles [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bombs, Death, Gunshots, Kidnapping, M/M, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylkntz/pseuds/Dylkntz
Summary: Prompt: “Take my hand.”“That bad, huh?”“...what?”“There’s no way you’d ask to hold my hand if you thought we could still get out.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: MCU drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204460
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	SamBucky drabble 1

When Bucky came back to it he was tied to a chair. 

The first thing he realized was that he couldn’t see. There was a thick black cloth tied over his eyes, and his hands were tied to the arms of whatever chair he was in, as well as his ankle to the legs. The last thing Bucky remembered was watching Sam get shot out of the sky, and then everything went black. 

“Ow,” He heard Sam groan, “ _Fuck_.” 

“Sam?” Bucky asked when he heard Sam curse under his breathe again, “That you?” 

“No it’s Mark your neighbor,” Sam grunted, and Bucky felt him shift behind him. 

“Oh you’re so fucking funny,” Bucky seethed, trying to pull at his ropes. He could practically hear Sam’s eye roll. 

It was a simple mission. Get in get out, basic, pretty routine. They’d both done harder and gotten out without a scratch, _mostly_. But something went wrong. They’d underestimated just how routine it was, and it didn’t help that it seemed they knew they were coming. 

Sam groaned again, “Fuck they’re coming.” 

“How do you know?” Bucky asked, 

“I can see them through the door way.” Sam stated, as if it was obvious. 

Bucky jerked his head in the direction of Sam’s voice, not sure if he could see him, “They didn’t blind fold you?” Before Sam could respond a door slammed open, and Bucky jumped at the sudden noise. He heard men speaking softly to one another, and he wasn’t able to make out what they were saying. 

After a minute Bucky heard Sam grunt in pain, causing Bucky to pull at his ropes a little harder, before he felt the back of someones hand connect with his face. 

“No no no little solider,” He heard a man whisper is his ear, “Do not struggle it will only make it last longer.” 

“Man fuck off,” Bucky heard Sam say, “Cut it out with the over dramatics.” Bucky laughed at Sam. 

“He’s right,” Bucky joined in, “You can’t tell me I’m making this longer when you have us tied up to chairs-” His sentence was cut off with a swift kick the leg of his chair, sending Bucky flying to the ground. Ignoring the pain in his side, Bucky used this opportunity to get his leg free, and used his now free leg to free the other. 

He heard shouting behind him, and heard a few bodies hit the floor. A couple of gunshots went off too. Eventually the chaos stopped, and someone untied Bucky’s hands, as well as the blind fold. 

He saw Sam, albeit Sam with a lot of facial injuries, but still Sam, towering over him, “Hey I got you.” He helped Bucky stand, letting him lean on him for needed support. 

“Come on let’s get out of here.” Bucky said, ready to ditch this hell hole once and for all. 

Sam cringed, “Might be a bit harder than that, here take my hand” 

Bucky grabbed his hand, sighing, “That bad, huh?”

“…what?”

“There’s no way you’d ask to hold my hand if you thought we could still get out.”

Sam shot him a somber look, “Yeah, that bad.” Bucky nodded, he’d already died once, and was supposed to be dead, at this point he was just living on borrowed time. He did feel sadness for Sam though, he didn’t deserve this, he hadn’t lived his life yet. 

Sam seemed to be reading Bucky’s mind as he squeezed his hand, “Hey, I love you, remember that.” Bucky smiled, raising Sam’s hand to give it a gentle kiss. 

Then the bomb went off. 


End file.
